User talk:BandiCooper
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have UnBandipedia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Hello Do you think that UnBandipedia should be a promotion of Bandipedia Highlights? Also, can I have admin and bureaucrat rights here? Thanks! EpicWikipedian 22:28, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I found the article comments of the article Bandipedia very funny Lol, classic. I couldn't even think of that without your help. EpicWikipedian 13:59, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Gone from the main Bandipedia permanently Sorry, but because Crashfreak99 has just been completely unfair towards me and removed my rights on the main Bandipedia without warning and with no reason, I will now stop editing on the main Bandipedia. I will continue to be active on Bandipedia Highlights and UnBandipedia. If you want me to continue editing on the main Bandipedia, please beg Crashfreak99 to restore my rights on the main Bandipedia - I made you an admin on there, so it would really be lovely to help continue giving Bandipedia the lovely service it's gone through up until now :) But if Crashfreak99 continues to refuse to give my rights back, Bandipedia Highlights is going to be renamed to just "Highlights". Thanks for listening. EpicWikipedian 17:46, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Furthermore, I was completely unaware that I was going to be desysopped. So, please, beg Crashfreak99 to give my rights back as I promise to not do whatever I did again. EpicWikipedian 20:18, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I am going to wait for 3 days and then ask Crashfreak99 again for my rights to be restored and apologise to Klock101 (The Magnum Master has now left Bandipedia according to his talk page), and if that still doesn't work out, Bandipedia Highlights is going to be renamed to something else. But in the meantime, I really think that the desysopping was undeserved even though I did over-react. Furthermore, I made a mix of good and bad edits, not just bad edits, so I should have received at least one warning first, especially because I gave The Magnum Master two warnings before desysopping him. Thanks for listening. EpicWikipedian 21:16, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Check out an article I made Ok, I've continued the Crash Bandiboobs series game articles again. Go to Crash Bandiboob's Magical Sexual Adventure to check out the article of the sequel to Crash Bandiboobs 2. Thanks for listening. EpicWikipedian 13:28, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :I really still can't get over that laptop batteries thing. That, by far, is the funniest joke on this wiki. Now, when I go around in real life, and somebody asks me for batteries to put in someone's laptop, I'll always remember it. By the way, do you want me to put in a joke of mine in this wiki? It is quite naughty, but when I invented it a few years ago, many people started to laugh at the joke including my personal friends. Thanks for listening. EpicWikipedian 21:05, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Difficulty Ok, thanks for that, but sorry for the late response. Anyways, I have to work on the Twinsanity Tips & Tricks promotion as well as the UnBandipedia promotion, so I don't really have much time to contribute here. Can you create the articles "Crash Team Racist" and "Sausage" on UnBandipedia? By the way, I was going to put the joke on the "Sausage" page. Thanks for listening. EpicWikipedian 20:14, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Wrong order of characters Why do you keep messing up the order of "a" and "n" in "Bandipedia", "BandiCooper" and "Bandiboobs"? Seriously, this was first a problem with Yowuza, then it was a problem with Crashfreak99, now you? EpicWikipedian 22:50, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Just interested about this, are the Jorgensens still vandalising the main Bandipedia after I left the main Bandipedia? EpicWikipedian 10:07, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Not as active as I used to be Sorry, but I am currently going through some problems which means that I no longer have the same sort of time that I used to have back in November, December and early January. I may continue on rare occasions, but they will be very spaced out. I am probably going to rename Bandipedia Highlights to "Crash News Network", "Crashix" or perhaps something similar in the near future. EpicWikipedian 17:11, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Have you left UnBandipedia? You've been very inactive in the past few days. What's happening? EpicWikipedian 17:36, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :How many pages is the main Bandipedia up to now? Trust me, Bandipedia Highlights will get bigger than the main Bandipedia, because I don't see the promotions dying out any time soon. EpicWikipedian 20:55, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Crashix According to the deal we made when creating UnBandipedia, this wiki was created with Bandipedia Highlights (although Bandipedia Highlights will very soon be renamed to Crashix or something else) as the "umbilical cord" for this wiki, although, once Crashix alone reaches around 200 pages, UnBandipedia will probably fully launch into a wiki of it's own, so that Crashix can qualify for Wikia Spotlight (one of it's rules is that the wiki must not have bad language to be on Wikia Spotlight). EpicWikipedian 19:47, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Request Can you delete my user page and user talk page at Bandipedia, please? The last time I edited there was over a month ago, I just want to be forgotten on that site and I am 100% sure that I will never return to Bandipedia. Thanks. EpicWikipedian 16:46, March 31, 2012 (UTC)